Enough
by A Schoolday
Summary: "You make me sad, I can't control you and that makes me sad; you're a woman, you're not a little girl or a machine. You're stronger now and I can't treat you like my doll anymore." ChelDOS, nsfw ending, abstract.


**A/N: based on a dirty video game confession on tumblr about Chell/the player stopping midway after The Escape to return to GLaDOS and submit sexually. Depending on your perspective, this can be a GLaDOS/Reader insert fic. The ending is NSFW for a scene involving oral sex. The rest is clean. One last thing, the cover image belongs to Guavi on Deviantart.**

 **—**

 _Why are you leaving me?_

 _A {I don't know}_

 _B {because you're wasting my life by keeping me here}_

 _X {because another AI told me to}_

 _Y {leaving? Whose leaving?}_

Chell tailed Wheatley through disengaging grounds and corroding metal. While he was safely dragged along on his management rail, backwards and forwards, she was left grounded. Chell dodged shucked pieces of materials and carmine beams of power followed by bullets. The turrets were all standing at their part of the bisected floor, a vibrant ring of power materialized at their backs. With one in the color of electric blue created a half a mile ahead of them. One turret fired at Chell three times, and missed zero times. While gripping her pained shoulder, she sticks her healthy arm through the vat of blue. The same turret was smacked; out of the orange ring exited her opened palm which tapped it hard.

"Head towards the light!" He cried as he fell to the side. The others had their spidery digits dancing wildly to avoid his release of ammo.

Chell's arm returned to the rest of her and both portals died out. She sprints through a barely opened door with the toes of her fall boots never lifted off the ground. The whirr of another machine hummed from above in the next room, but no offensive bots in sight.

Wheatley twists and blinks. "Good on 'ya, babe. Really clever thinking back there."

She rubs the reddened shoulder bone with her wrist. At the very least it was just one spot; if those three pellets scattered over to other parts of her, they could have punctured an important organ. Her skin was grazed slightly but not enough to draw blood. GlaDOS was showing restraint, she was holding back. Purposely, of course.

Something emerges from the wall, it intricately unfolds into a type of center. It reminded Chell of a gazebo, only with a trail ejected from the back. Wheatley piped about something she didn't care to pay attention to. It turns out he was talking to someone else this time, he scolded the sky. His bobbling eye turned up and his "head" jutted out of place off his rail.

"You really think we're going to walk right into there, think it's an escape route, and get captured," he chuckles. "Do we look like bloody idiots to you?"

"You won't, she will." GLaDOS dryly, but delightfully, purred every word through the walls. Chell shook.

 _Will you ever come back?_

 _A {yes}_

 _B {no}_

 _X {maybe}_

 _Y {I'll come back right now}_

"What!? No she won't—that's insanity, total insanity; uh why don't we go find some other way out. Some way not a trap." Wheatley was laughing to brush off the hollow expression staring at him. Dim human eyes changed shifts over to the center. They were transfixed on the clean white light buried deep within. Loquacious, but his babbling soared past her like a weak breeze.

"Uh, dear? We should be leaving right about—now"

Chell swings one leg in front of the other, she struts ahead. Her walking was in an elegant style despite the vacuous expression she wore like an ugly sweater. The girl with dim eyes, now opened to their fullest capacity, was unmistakably drifting to the trap. Wheatley halted his corpsing, birthing from it was a tiny moan. Then it escalated into terror.

"What are you doing!? Don't go in there!"

The dead face of Chell was ruined by a weak smile gracing it. The corners were touched and met by tears, slightly. She tugs at the straps of her arm; slowly she separated the portal gun from her person. The cave that held her hand moved further and further away from it as the rest falls apart. Air hits the hand like like a refreshing splash of water. The device was abandoned on the floor behind her, it fell with a scratchy metallic bang.

"No-no-no-no!"

Regardless of the protest of Wheatley, she walked onto the middle platform. Perfectly willing, and aware it was GLaDOS's hands she was walking into. The gazebo closes and seals away Chell. The collection was transported by a series of poles and wires. Steam emitted out of the airholes. It was a friendly blue steam, not neurotoxin.

#

Chell sees an angel. A naked, little girl with burnt wing and dense, but skinny aluminum bones shown underneath the missing patches of feathers. She sits in Chells head, she's covering her heart. The angel tries elicit an answer from her. She asks, "why have you put me in the in incinerator?". The hands were taken off, they have been concealing a button with a heart insignia on it. A big white scratch stretched across it.

"You make me sad." GLaDOS's nearby voice snapped Chell back to reality halfway. Every robot appeared human now; GlaDOS wasn't a lumbering machine jutting out of the ceiling, but a naked grown woman. She wore nothing except for round, gold sunglasses. Chell thinks she resembles the companion cube's personified only with shorter hair and ages older.

"I can't control you and that makes me sad; you're a woman, you're not a little girl or a machine. You're stronger now and I can't treat you like my doll anymore."

 _Why did you come back?_

 _A {I was guilty}_

 _B {I was lonely}_

 _X {I was hungry}_

 _Y {I love you}_

"It's not your fault, the moron must have hijacked your feeble canine brain into thinking you felt otherwise; that you weren't happy with my guidance."

Chell doesn't say anything, because she's incapable of speaking. If she could talk she would beg for forgiveness until she's bluer than ice. The pain of her stunned shoulder was absent from the treatment GLaDOS rewarded her with.

"I'm still sad. I thought you were beginning to like me, I thought I had a chance, oh well." GLaDOS opened a door with the few clicks of a button. On the other side of it was vast biodiversity in the form of a forest. This let in a bird, which she was too upset to be bothered by.

"Leave if you want, I can't stop you."

 _What will you do? Will you stay?_

 _A {Go}_

 _B {Stay...and consummate}_

 _X { }_

 _Y { }_

Chell shook her head to one side to the other. She pulls herself down to her knees but her chin was held high. Her hands were held at a distance behind her. GLaDOS smiled motherly, she took off her sunglasses to reveal a pair of eyes. One shined but the other was clamped shut by something debilitating. She struts over to Chell to stand over her, her long fingers combed the dense brown hair upon her still head. They locked eyes, only momentarily because Chell leans forward. She nuzzled the smooth thigh with the sensitive tip of her nose. GLaDOS did not have to move her head a little to the left because she did it all on her own. She however had to order her to look up. Chell found it difficult to look at her with her head far up between the legs.

"Go ahead, this isn't you're first time. You did this often." Said GLaDOS's eye. Her mouth was too tight to emit words, she planned on making Chell loosen them—along with something else. Chell managed to buried her face in from the difficult position. She lapped at the gash in long, straight strokes. GLaDOS was left cold by these pitiful licks so she grabbed a fist of her hair. The girl on her knees spun her tongue over the bean through pained squints. She kissed the dry opening as if it were another pair of lips. Her head was pressed harder into the province. It was all arduous labor to please her, in any way.

"Darling, I earned this," GLaDOS darkly spoke, "either you show me how sorry you are, or leave."

Chell planted her tongue inside the slimy cave; she deduces that GLaDOS was bluffing about not gaining. Chell cried a bit and dug herself deeper to beget an orgasm from the pussy. It was as easy as drawing rain from the sky through dance. Her tongue was flexed in several directions but then was withdrawn out to tickle the clit. GLaDOS had a big vagina, Chell's clitoris was the size of a pencil eraser. Hers looked about the size of a man's thumb, it even swung back and forth with the stroke of one lick. Chell spit out the discharge fogging her mouth. It masqueraded come but she was not fooled. The girl on her knees, desperate and crestfallen, latches onto one of GLaDOS's legs. She hugs it while wiping her tears onto the pale flesh.

"I guess you don't love me enough," GLaDOS miffed and pats the girl's head only to pry her off her leg a second later. Chell drops on her back and uses her arm to hide the tears. The room spun and faded to gray, and only machine was in sight. There was now only one human being in the room.


End file.
